


An Afternoon Of Grooming And Cuddles

by BeeWitchingNights (beewitch)



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboys & Catgirls, Frottage, Grooming, M/M, Squirting, Trans Damian Wayne, Trans Jon Kent, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beewitch/pseuds/BeeWitchingNights
Summary: Catboy Damian decides catboy Jon is in desperate need of grooming, only to find out just how sensitive he can be. PWP, please read the tags and warnings before reading!





	An Afternoon Of Grooming And Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghosteevee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosteevee/gifts).

> A very late birthday present for Eevee, the shota catboy queen (like I need an excuse to write catboy content...)

Damian hissed as Jon tackled him to the ground, ears pressed flat and tail flicking angrily. He’d heard him come running up, but assumed he was going to jump on the bed like usual. He wriggled around under Jon to face him, and scrunched up his nose as it stuck straight into Jon’s sweaty armpit.

“You reek! Get off me!” He snarled.

Jon grinned at him, ears twitching wildly, and with a deep sigh went limp, pressing his full body weight onto Damian. He choked under the full weight of the heavy kitten on top of him. Damian hissed and bit Jon's armpit, the only part of him he could reach. With a yowl, Jon sprung up into the air, tail fur standing on end. Wide, tear filled eyes stared back at Damian. Damian's face fell as Jon's lip began to tremble.

"I-i'm sorry! I didn't mean to bite so hard!" 

Damian scrambled forwards to rub his face against the hand clamped over the sore bite mark. Jon whimpered but took his hand away and lifted his arm a little, letting Damian nuzzle in and start gently licking it better. Damian wrinkled his nose at the smell but kept his complaining to himself for once. His guilty conscience began to ease up as Jon began to purr and clean Damian's ears. Subconsciously he began purring too. Gently Damian pulled back and placed one final little kiss over the bite. He scowled at the warm smile Jon gave him, before a pang of guilt turned it into a pout. Sometimes he forgot that Jon was still only a kitten, and he played too rough. He was the older kitten, he should know better. He felt himself starting to tear up and scrubbed angrily at his face. 

Jon broke his thoughts by rubbing his little nose against Damian's. Damian lowered his hands to look up at Jon, only to recoil when Jon nipped the tip of his nose. He scrunched his face up as Jon giggled. 

"There! Now we're even!"

With a shove, Jon pushed Damian down onto the bed and sat on his hips. He curled down to lightly lick at the tip of Damian's nose, little licks interspersed with soft kisses until Damian relaxed. His little hands came up to rest on Jon's thighs, gently kneading them as he purred, guilt completely forgotten. His eyes fell closed, tail resting tangled up with Jon's. Jon's warm, heavy weight on him only helped to soothe him. His purring grew louder, kneading slowing as Jon purred along with him, tiny hands gently cradling Damian's head and stroking his hair. Jon pulled back after one last, tiny kiss to Damian's nose. 

Green eyes opened slightly to gaze up at him through thick lashes, cheeks flushed and mouth slightly open as he breathed through it. Jon felt warmth spread throughout his body as he took in the pretty sight his best friend made. Slowly Damian blinked and smiled up at him. With a small "mrr" he stretched underneath Jon. He sat up and started tugging at Jon's t-shirt. Even though he felt warm and happy, there was one thing he needed to do before he could curl up with Jon and nap in the afternoon sun. Jon wriggled out of his shirt and leant forward. His tail twitched as Damian began to lick at his chest, cleaning him up from playing. Damian had no idea how Jon constantly managed to get so dirty and sweaty, especially since he managed to keep himself so clean. Fondly he huffed. The things he had to put up with from his best friend. 

Jon squirmed as Damian dragged his tongue his sensitive collarbone. Each little lick felt so much more intense than normal. Usually, he would fall asleep as Damian groomed him. If Damian wanted or needed cleaning Jon would have to bathe him first. This time though, he felt far more awake than usual. That strange warmth grew stronger with each lick. He found himself panting lightly, twitching in Damian’s lap and trying desperately not to make eye contact. He felt like he was burning up between his thighs. In a desperate attempt to distract himself he rolled them both down onto the bed so they lay on their sides. Damian only blinked at him before going back to cleaning Jon. Jon started to lick at Damian. Even though he always thought Damian was well groomed, Damian always felt he could be cleaner. 

A warm lick over his nipple startled a noise out of Jon. Reflexively he clamped his thighs together, and let out another small sound as that felt even better. He pushed Damian’s head away and licked at Damian’s nipple instead to see if he made the same noise. All Damian did was twitch, arching his chest forward slightly. Annoyed, he bit down slightly on Damian’s small pink bud. Damian gasped and moved closer to Jon, sliding a leg between Jon’s. With a whine Jon rutted against his thigh, shifting his own further between Damian’s. Each movement only made the heat burn stronger.

“D-Dami why does it feel so good?”

Damian only mewled and tugged at his hair, pushing his mouth against his chest. Jon sucked at it, entranced by the noises Damian was making. His hips rubbed faster against Jon’s thigh. Jon couldn’t help but rub back, tongue still playing with Damian’s small bud. . His shorts felt damp between his legs, fluid leaking down his thighs and small butt. His hips slid easier through the slick and he felt Damian leaking onto his thigh too. 

“It’s so wet Dami, I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make it dirty.”

“C-clean it!” Damian panted.

Damian tried to frown at him, but his flushed and teary pout just made him look even cuter. Jon pushed him onto his back and pulled down his little shorts. His eyes grew wide as he took in Damian’s small pussy. Damian was far to shy to let Jon anywhere near it for cleaning usually, but seeing how cute it looked up close made Jon determined to convince Damian to let him clean it in the future. Tentatively he licked at a smear of fluid on his labia. Damian jerked at the feeling, legs spreading wide as he moaned. Encouraged, Jon licked over his slit. He tasted so sweet and sounded so good. He dug his tongue deeper into Damian’s pussy, humming as he licked inside. Damian’s thighs clamped tightly around his head. Jon licked his way up to the small nub of Damian’s clit. Damian almost shrieked as Jon began to suck and lap at it. He writhed and humped against Jon’s face, torn between pushing into that overwhelming pleasure and arching away. He shuddered and whined, voice growing breathier and higher pitched as the pleasure built up. With a wail he came, thighs tightening until Jon felt like he couldn’t breathe. Diligently Jon kept licking and sucking until Damian pushed him off, trembling from the aftershocks. Jon looked up in awe at Damian’s tear streaked, flushed face. He moved up to nuzzle at Damian’s face. Damian purred tiredly and nuzzled back against him. 

“Your turn.” He murmured. 

Eagerly Jon rolled onto his back. He shoved down his shorts and kicked them across the room. After seeing how Damian had reacted, he was excited to try it himself. He couldn’t imagine anything feeling better than Damian’s thigh. He bit his lip as he felt Damian’s breath against his damp pussy as Damian moved himself into a comfortable position between Jon’s thighs. Goosebumps rippled along his thighs and he excitedly twitched his hips forward. Without hesitation, Damian leant in and licked at his clit. A slim finger slid into his pussy and he wailed. Damian smiled and began to suck and lick faster at his clit, swirling it like a lollipop in his mouth. His finger rubbed against Jon’s soft walls. He marvelled at how tight Jon clenched down onto his finger. He wriggled another finger beside it. With a loud cry Jon’s hips stuttered. Everything went white as he shuddered and moaned, hips frantic as he rode it out. Damian felt like his fingers were going to break so he yanked them out. Startled, he flinched as they were followed by a gush of fluid. Jon’s legs kicked wildly across the bed, hands fisting into Damian’s hair as he yanked him back against his pussy and rode out the aftershocks against Damian’s face. He collapsed, panting, onto the bed and sprawled bonelessly. His hands let go of Damian’s hair and rested limply on his head. 

Damian crawled back up to flop down with Jon. Jon snuggled up with him, tail flicking over to rest over Damian’s waist possessively. Sleepily he started to lap at the mess he’d left on Damian’s face. He purred as Damian began to lick back at him. He felt thoroughly exhausted, pussy still tingling. They could finish their grooming session when they woke back up, he thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this you can find me on Twitter @beewitchwrites where I yell about ships and writing, and sometimes post polls to help me pick what to write next. If you have any suggestions for future fics (kinks, pairings, fun toys whatever) feel free to drop them in the comments section. The nastier the better! (Requests aren't guaranteed to be written, sorry!)


End file.
